I see you
by Ridja
Summary: Bookverse.Gelphie.Oneshot. What if Glinda could make Elphaba realize she did had a soul? What if she could still be saved? First Wicked fanfic, hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wicked. Wish I did, hehe.**

**Notes: First Gelphie, YAY!  
Okay, so, english's not my mothern language, so please, be nice.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The Witch kept walking in circles, anxious, while Liir kept staring at the telescope.

"Hey, Aunt! I see something!"  
"I've told you to stop calling me like this, little brat. What do you see?"  
"Hun...a Bubble...and it's pink"  
"A...Bubble? Liir, don't be ridiculous"

"See it for yourself, then" the boy got off the telescope, giving space to Elphaba. She stared at the lens, looking for something in the sky.

And yes, in fact, there was a giant Bubble flying out like it was the most normal thing in the world. Plus, it seemed to be charmed. And it was pink...very pink.

It could only be one person.

"Just great! That's all I needed!" Elphaba got off the telescope, getting her broom.

"What's happening?" was the question the Old Nanny made, gazing at Liir, then Elphie. The boy shrugged, as the Witch got ready to fly.

"It's nothing, Nanny. Just a problem that I'm going to solve right now. And you, little brat, if you see the farm girl or any of her friends, give me a sign. Send one of the crows to let me know."  
"Okay..."  
Then, Elphaba took off, flying in the Kiamo Ko skies, trying to approach the giant Bubble in the air.

As expected, she could see a female form with curly golden hair inside of it. Believing that Glinda could see her, she made a sign for them to land on a field nearby.

The Witch landed first, followed by the Bubble that started to disappear, giving place to the shiny form of Glinda.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dryly.

"Oh, Elphie. I heard about what the Wizard sent Dorothy her to do. And I can't let that happen"

"Well, you also, can't kill the girl, so what's the difference? We both know you've made your point in this situation. You've chosen your side, so please, don't come to play the 'Good Witch' with me. It's not going to work."

"What? Elphie! Could you, please, for an instant, stop seeing the world as if we are all stuck in some game? I didn't took any sides! Dorothy is innocent and you..." Glinda got closer, gazing at the Witch's eyes, deeply. Her heart responded with an involuntary reaction by noticing the blonde was not looking for the Wicked Witch of the West, but for Elphaba Thropp. "I cannot take you by innocent or guilt. For Madam Morrible, I mean. However, I can take you by my friend. For all you meant yo me" she touched her face, softly. Elphaba shaked. She wasn't used to being touched anymore, but the warmth that came from that soft skin seemed so inviting...it was irresistible. "For all you _**mean**_ to me. Elphie, please, understand. I didn't gave the shoes to Dorothy because of some conspiration. Actually, I don't even know why I did it, but I never _**never **_meant to hurt you with this" her tone was slight, soft and Elphaba could notice she meant with her heart.

No, with her soul. Glinda, unlike herself, had a soul, so that made her capable of _**feeling **_with so much intensity.

What made her wander. If she didn't have a soul, how could she have felt something for Fiyero. Maybe, then, she never loved him, but actually used him to retain the disgust she had for herself.

But then, wasn't this disgust a feeling?  
No, no. That would be a sensation. And even being souless, she could have sensations.

But what about the guilt she had been carrying for all this years? Wasn't that a feeling?  
So, maybe the guil didn't exist, but just the though of how it was supposed to feel?

The Witch languished, kneeling on the grass. All those endless thoughts and feelings were making her insane. Maybe it was better if the child killed her, it would finally shut her mind up.

However, her mind got blank and calm again, when Glinda put a hand on her shoulder, calling her name. Her voice was full of concern.

"Elphie"

"What I mean to you?"  
"What?"  
"You said I mean something, Glinda. What is it?"

The Good Witch sighed, that was a really nice question. Back there at Shiz, she could simply responde by 'everything'. And when she was left in Emerald City, maybe the word to express her feelings would be 'empty'. After all, Elphaba was the reason why Glinda got herself in a numb state, when coming back from the City. Till she got better, for Nessa.

But now, after all those years. How could she answer this question to this Elphaba, this Witch she didn't even knew anymore?

"I...I don't know, Elphie. Maybe the person I have loved the most in my life. Also, the one I've missed the most. Someone who made me see...so many things. But I'm babbling about the past here, ain't I?" another sigh "I, honestly, don't know how to answer, all I know is that I don't want to lose you again. I can't" she kneeled in front of the Witch, getting her hand and looking at her eyes again.

"Elphie, I love you. Always have. I can't let anything happen to you."  
"What if this if my fate? What if I'm destined to die by the girl's hands?"  
"How can you believe that, if you're an atheist?" Elphaba bit her bottom lip, feeling extremely hypocrite for a moment.

"You're right, if I don't have a soul, I can't have a destiny."  
"Yes. But, Elphie, I know there's a soul in there. You're the only one who can't see it"  
"This is impossible, Glinda. How can you see my soul?"  
"Through your eyes. Look at mine. Can you see my soul in them?" the Witch gazed at her friend, trying to comprehend, they kept that way for a few moments.

And at last, Elphaba realized. All those doubts and questions, at least most of them, had answers, but none of it would be give by free, no.

They were _**inside**_ her.

For what she saw in Glinda's eyes was her very soul, in it's most pure form. Yes, it was snobbish, proud, even kind of futile.

But still, sweet, affectionate, so full of qualities...good.

So, what could she see in Elphaba's eyes? If, in fact, there was a soul in there, how was it?  
"Yes. I see your soul. I see _**you." **_ said the green woman, slightly shaking, still surprised by her discoveries.

"And I see _**you**_. There's a soul in there."

"And how is it?"  
"Peculiar. Your soul comes from both worlds, Elphie. And that is why you can't understand yourself."  
Here, she was repeating the words pronounced by the dwarf.

"But also. That's what makes you so special. And I hope you understand that, Elphie."  
"I don't know, for the first time...I feel I have a soul. I feel that...I'm real. And maybe, I can even forgive myself for everything. Fiyero, Sarima...they fullfiled their destinies, I guess. Still, it doesn't make it right or fair, but..." the Witch sighed "Glinda, I love you" that confession sounded so natural and sudden it made them both surprised.

"You...?"  
"I love you because you made me see my soul. Maybe I've been loving you since Shiz, but back then, I wouldn't know how to explain, we were so young. However, it's different of what I felt for Fiyero. I wanna protect you and be with you, but not by desire. Just because of love, this love I just discovered that I may have always felt."

Glinda couldn't help but smile.

"Elphie..."  
"I just don't know what to do, from now on. And the child..."

"No! Forget about the child" suddenly, Glinda seemed to be afraid of something. Elphaba did meant a lot to her "She'll kill you. I...I'll handle her."  
"You won't hurt her, I know. And I still want Nessarose's shoes"  
"Elphaba! Forget it! Forget about everything! Hide yourself, do anything...I know! Let's make the Wizard think you're dead, but away from the girl. Remember, I love you as you love me. What means that I cannot take the risk of losing you. We'll fake your death. I'll tell the child you're dead and I'll ask Nessarose's shoes back."  
"And how are we going to prove I'm dead? Wait...when did you get so smart?"  
"Elphie. I've been faking so much these last years, that I became quite an expert at the subject" Glinda giggled "Anyway, give me your hat. This should be the proof!  
"My hat? But..."  
"Elphaba, I'll give you a better one" the green woman gave it, reluctant.

"Thank you! And now..." without any control of her actions, Elphie pulled the blonde to herself, taking the other woman in a kiss. At first, Glinda reacted with surprised, but then, succumbed, letting her lips play with Elphaba's for some instants.

"Good luck, my sweet" whispered Elphie, pulling apart from her partner.

Still a little dizzy, Glinda took off in her...giant Bubble.

~~//~~

The only thing the blonde wasn't expecting was encountering the Nanny and a boy, about nineteen at the tower where she was supposed to wait for Dorothy.

"Glinda? Is that you?" Asked the Nanny.

"Yes. Oh, Nanny! It's horrible! I came to see Elphaba, to let her know about Dorothy, but then...she came with her broom and lost her balance, falling at a river. It was terrible!"  
"Is she dead?" asked Liir, afflicted.

"I'm afraid so. Please! Give this to the child...it's all she needs" Glinda gave the hat to Liir. The boy gazed at the floor for a moment, making her feel bad for him, but still...protecting Elphie was the priority.

Then, she was at her Bubble again.

And no one knows who started spreading a rumour that Dorothy had killed the Wicked Witch with an water bucket.

Also, since then, the Good Witch keep flying throughout Oz, helping whoever needs it. Some say she's hiding the Wicked Witch of the West, here and there.

Meanwhile, Glinda and Elphaba laugh on this rumours, while they keep sharing their hearts, their souls and their lives.

_**And because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good.**_


End file.
